Sweetest Nightmare
by Cara Camellia
Summary: I believe, If you're here beside me, even with my bad destiny, I still could smile. Tierkreis. Roberto x Female MC


A/N: Saya berniat untuk membangkitkan kembali tempat ini! Ayo semuanyaa! Dukung saya si Cara Antichlorobenzene ini! *Meskipun ada yang bilang Cara Antibensin, ah sudahlah…*

Ayo semua dukung saya yang cantik ya! *huek*

Untuk MC saya kasih nama Hikaru… dan dijadiin cewek

Karena saya sedang mengalami writers-block, saya untuk sementara waktu akan menulis cerita berdasarkan lagu. Maaf ya~ Mohon jangan diflame….

Pairings? Roberto dan **Female Version** of MC~

* * *

_**S**__ w e e t e s t __**N**__ i g h t m a r e_

_Cara Antichlorobenzene_

_

* * *

_

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru berdiri dan memegangi sapu lidi. Mata biru safirnya tertutupi dengan poni pirangnya yang memanjang tak terurus. Wajahnya sedikit lusuh, dan ia memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan celana dengan panjang selutut yang berwarna hitam. Ia sadar kalau ia diawasi, diawasi dengan sepasang bola mata yang berwarna biru keabuan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya lelaki itu dengan sikap arogannya.

Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum, "Nggak ada, aku hanya senang memperhatikanmu saja."

Lelaki itu menoleh, dan menatap sosok gadis itu. Ia memakai gaun putih, dan selendang biru langit. Ia juga memakai bando dengan warna biru langit. Rambut silvernya tertiup angin lembut dengan anggunya, sosoknya tampak begitu cantik dan…..bersih di mata lelaki itu. Ia sadar kalau ia jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama.

Lelaki itu—Roberto—melanjutkan upacara menyapu daunnya yang tidak habis-habis. Ketika ia hampir selesai menyapu, daun-daun mulai berguguran lagi. Ia melempar sapunya ke arah pohon yang menyebabkan daun-daun itu berguguran dengan kesal, dan ia mendengar suara seorang gadis tertawa. Yep, suara itu berasal dari suara gadis berambut perak yang tadi dilihatnya.

"A-Apa yang kau tertawakan!" omel Roberto

Gadis itu—Hikaru— tertawa lagi. Kali ini malah lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Roberto dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan memerah malu. "Ahahahaha, habis kau lucu sekali!" komentar Hikaru. "Tuh lihat, wajahmu memerah dari kuping ke kuping! Ahahahaha!"

Roberto memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, "D-Diam! Aku ga bisa tau kan kalau wajahku memerah begini!" Ia pun memungut sapu naas yang tadi dilemparnya, dan lanjut menyapu.

"Nih, nih, lihat sini!" ujar Hikaru sambil menyodorkan cermin lipat, "Tuh! Wajahmu masih merah kayak dikasih _blush on_! Heheheheh!"

Roberto semakin memerah, dan ia pergi menjauh dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Dan Hikaru hanya bisa tertawa.

"Heh, rambut perak. Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Roberto.

"Jam 3… Hii! Nanti aku ketahuan lari lagi deh! A-Aku pergi ya, besok aku kembali lagi deh!" ujar gadisi tu dengan gelagapan, "Dadaah!"

Roberto menatapnya, dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ekspresi yang muncul kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang dari wajahnya yang agak cantik itu.

~X~

Roberto masih ditemukan menyapu keesokan harinya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia diawasi dengan sepasang bola mata biru keabuan itu. Ia berdiri, dan melempar sesuatu ke arah gadis itu. Yang ternyata Cuma daun kering, dan bukannya mengenai Hikaru, daun-daun tersebut malah jatuh lagi. Bukannya sukses melampiaskan amarah, malah sukses membuat Hikaru tertawa—lagi.

"Grrrr! Awas saja kau rambut perak!" geram Roberto.

Hikaru tertawa lagi, dan Roberto hanya bisa mendengus. "Oh ya_, bishounen_, aku bawakan ini lho, kau pasti suka." Ia menarik sesuatu keluar dari tas biru mudanya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Roberto. Sebungkus _sandwich_.

"K-Kau! " omel Roberto, tapi ia segera terdiam ketika wajahnya dilempar _sandwich_ oleh Hikaru. Awalnya ia ingin marah lagi, tapi tidak jadi. Ia malah terdiam dan menatap _sandwich_ yang jatuh di tumpukan daun kering tersebut,

"Jangan dipelototin! Makan!" omel Hikaru, tapi Roberto masih bengong cengo. "Gregetaaan! Aduh, dipungut woi!"

Roberto tersadar kembali, ia memungut kembali _sandwich_ itu, dan kali ini giliran dia ketawa. "Rambut perak, rambut perak.. ternyata kau tipe cewek _short-tempered_." Ujarnya, dan ia tersenyum. "Hei, _thanks_ ya. Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi, ambil saja." Ujar Hikaru, dan ia tertawa.

Roberto menatapnya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya yang lusuh dan melemparkannya ke arah Hikaru. Sebuah pesawat kertas dengan tulisan di dalamnya. "Tuh! Maaf ya tulisanku jelek, tapi kau kirim balik ya, biar sekalian aku belajar cara melipat pesawat kertas."

Hikaru menatap pesawat kertas yang ada di tangannya, dan tersenyum, "Oke!"

~X~

"Hikaru, aku datang." Ujar suara seorang lelaki dari balik pintu. Tidak ada jawaban, dan lelaki itu masuk saja kedalam ruangan rumah sakit itu.

Hikaru tampak terkejut. Ditangannya, ada sebuah kertas yang sedang dibaca oleh gadis berambut perak tersebut. Kulitnya memucat, dan mata biru keabuannya menyiratkan rasa takut dan gugup dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Pria berambut perak itu menatapnya bingung. Ia menatap kertas yang dipegang putrinya yang sakit, dan merebutnya. Hikaru tidak bisa merebut kembali kertas itu karena kondisi fisiknya yang sangat lemah. Ya, gadis yang suka menemui tahanan berambut pirang itu sebenarnya penyakitan.

_Rambut perak, terima kasih ya karena sudah mau memberikanku sandwich di lain hari, ternyata kau baik hati kepada seorang tahanan kayak aku. Oh ya, kenapa kau terlihat pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kau beristirahat lebih banyak. Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk menemuiku._

…_..Meskipun aku senang kalau kau datang, Rambut perak. _

_Signed_

_Bishounen_

Lelaki yang merupakan ayah Hikaru, dan juga petugas di penjara tempat Roberto ditahan itu menatap putrinya. Ia meremas kertas tersebut, dan membiarkannya terjatuh di lantai.

"A-Ayah! J-Jangan! JANGAAAAN!" Teriak Hikaru dengan histeris.

"Mulai hari ini, kusurh seorang suster untuk menjagamu terus menerus. Awas saja kalau kau ketahuan lari, tahanan itu tidak akan selamat. Jelas?" ancam ayahnya, dan ia pergi meninggalkan putrinya yang cantik itu menangis sendirian.

"…Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh…? P-Padahal…aku mencintainya…."

~X~

Infus semakin banyak, dan semakin sulit bagi Hikaru untuk pergi bebas. Suatu hari, dengan sisa tenanganya yang ada, ia menulis sebuah surat. Ia mencabut semua infus yang menempel di tubuhnya, dan berganti pakaian. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, ia berlari secepat kilat. Ia berlari, dan akhirnya sampai di depan pagar berduri itu.

Roberto menoleh, dan menatapnya. Rasa senang menghampirinya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan Hikaru. "Rambut perak, ada apa?"

Hikaru melemparkan pesawat kertas itu, dan menunduk. Ia menunggu Roberto untuk membaca surat tersebut. Roberto menatapnya tak percaya, "Kenapa…? Kenapa, Rambut perak?" tanyanya kesal, dan bercampur sedih.

Hikaru menatapnya, da tersenyum miris, "Maaf…Maaf _bishounen_…." Ujarnya, lalu ia membalikkan dirinya. Dan berlari pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Roberto, "Rambut perak….aku akan menunggumu." Ujarnya.

Hikaru menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan air mata menetes dari mata biru keabuannya. Ia mengusap pipinya, dan tidak berbalik. Ia tidak ingin lelaki itu tahu kalau ia sedang sedih. Ia tidak ingin _bishounen_ tercintanya tahu kalau ia sedang menangis.

"Rambut perak, aku tahu kau menangis." Gumam Roberto, "Akan kusimpan semua suratmu, akan kuanggap suratmu ini sebagai hartaku!"

Hikaru berlari menjauh, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Roberto menunduk, dan ia memeluk erat surat terakhir dari gadis yang selama ini ia panggil 'Rambut perak'

"Aku menyesal… akut idak pernah tahu namamu…" gumam Roberto. "Aku ingin tahu namamu…. Rambut perak..." dan air matanya mengalir perlahan. Meninggalkan jejak panas di pipinya.

~X~

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan Hikaru semakin sekarat. Ia tidak punya keinginan hidup lagi. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Roberto. Hampir setiap hari, air mata mengalir dari bola mata mereka yang memiliki warna dasar yang sama.

Ayah Hikaru yang merupakan petugas di penjara Roberto akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dialah lelaki yang selama ini mengobrol dengan Hikaru. Mengetahui Hikaru semakin sekarat hanya untuk menemuinya membuatnya marah.

"Kau, apa yang kau baca?" ujar lelaki berambut perak itu ketika melihat Roberto yang sedang duduk di pojokan, dan membaca sesuatu. Di sampingnya terdapat setumpukan pesawat kertas yang dilipat rapih.

"B-Bukan apa-apa!" ujar Roberto panik.

"Kemarikan!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, ayah Hikaru menarik kertas tersebut. Roberto berusaha merebutnya kembali, tapi ia segera ditahan dua orang lelaki yang merupakan bawahan ayah Hikaru.

"Apa ini? Surat dari cewek? Hahahaha, lucu sekali. Kau berharap dia akan jatuh cinta padamu –tahanan yang dekil dan kumal— mimpi!" ujar lelaki itu sambil merobek-robek kertas tersebut sambil tertawa.

Roberto menatap surat yang disobek-sobek itu. Mata biru safirnya menyiratkan amarah, dan ia menonjok lelaki di hadapannya. Secepat kilat, tangannya dihentikan oleh dua orang bawahan lelaki berambut perak tersebut. Ia tidak melawan, tapi air matanya mengalir deras. Deras sekali.

Ayah Hikaru tidak melawan lagi, ia berdidi, dan mengenakan topinya kembali. "MKunci dia di tempat _'itu'_." Perintahnya.

~X~

Roberto sengsara di penjara gelap tersebut. Ia dikurung, dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar. Sebuah surat selamat dari tangan ayah Hikaru, dan ia membacanya kembali.

_Bishounen, siapa namamu? Aku ingin tahu namamu! Memamgnya kau mau kupanggil bishounen terus? Nggak kan? Makanya kasih tau namamu! Oh ya, namakuu….. namaku…wah siapa ya, aku lupa! Hahaha! Nggak lah, aku bercanda. Kalau kita bertemu lagi aku akan memberi tahukan namaku. Jadi kau tidak akan memanggilku rambut perak lagi! _

_Tetap saja, surat ini kutandai dengan nama panggilanmu. _

_Rambut Perak._

Sebenarnya ia sudah menulis balasannya, dan ia sudah memberikannya kepada Hikaru ketika ia memberikan surat selamat tinggalnya. Tapi ia tidak yakin, apakah Hikaru membacanya? Ia tidak tahu.

"Rambut perak…. Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! AKu rindu padamu!" teriaknya. Saat itu, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf aku tak bisa…menepati…janji…"

Ia menutup matanya, dan tertidur untuk selamanya.

~X~

Hikaru memegangi sebuah surat yang sengaja diselamatkan oleh ayah Hikaru. Karena penasaran, ia membaca surat tersebut. Dan ia melirik putrinya yang tertidur lelap. Ia menghela napas perlahan.

"Hikaru sayang, kau bisa mendengarku kan?" tanya lelaki itu. Tak ada jawaban. "Bisa kan? Akan kubacakan surat ini untukmu."

_Rambut perak kau iseng sekali! Dengar ya, namaku Roberto. R-O-B-E-R-T-O. Sudah kujea! Sekarang, beritahukan namamu! Aku ingin tahu namamu juga, Rambut perak. Aku juga tidak enak memanggilmu rambut perak terus menerus. Rasanya seperti menghinamu. Hei, ajarkan aku cara melipat kapal-kapalan ya hari ini aku iseng nggak ada kerjaan disini. Penjara itu benar-benar neraka bagiku. _

_Kurasa kau sudah tahu sih, dengan melihatnya saja. _

_Roberto _

Ayah Hikaru melirik putrinya, dan ia dapat melihat putrinya membuka mata biru keabuannya. Dari sudut matanya, keluarlah cairan bening yang meninggalkan jejak panas di pipinya. "Ro…ber…to…" gumamnya.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" panggil ayahnya, "Hikaru…maafkan aku!"

"Ro…ber…to…" panggilnya lagi, "A..ku..men…cin..ta…i..mu…" itulah kalimat yang terakhir keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil, dan ia menutup matanya.

Untuk selamanya.

~X~

Hal berikut yang Hikaru tahu, ia sudah berada di padang rumput yang indah. Ia menatap tempatnya berdiri. Ia sadar kalau ia memakai gaun putih kesukannya, dan membawa tas biru muda kesukannya. Tak lupa bando biru mudanya. Juga selendang biru mudanya. Ia menatap lurus, dan menemukan sosok lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Sosok lelaki yang ia cintai. Roberto.

"Bisho—" panggilnya, "Roberto! ROBERTO!" panggilnya lagi.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia terperangah ketika melihat sosok gadis itu. Ia tersenyum, dan memeluk gadis itu. Gadis itu balas memeluknya, dan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Ro..ber..to…." panggilnya, "Aku mencintaimu…"

Roberto tersenyum, "Aku juga…mencintaimu…"

TIdak ada pagar yang membatasi mereka lagi. Tidak ada orang yang berusaha memisahkan mereka lagi. Tidak ada penghalang—tinggal mereka berdua saja disana. Menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Eh, rambut perak. Aku masih belum tahu namamu." Ujar Roberto.

Gadis berambut perak itu nyengir, "Hikaru. Namaku Hikaru."

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

APA INI? JELEK! Maaf ya semua! Gomen, kalau anda fans vocaloid pasti tau lagu paper plane ama prisoner. Yep, ini berdasarkan lagu itu. Maaf ya, jangan di flame pleaseee. Aku pengen banget nulis fic tapi ga ada ide. Jadi aku berusaha memicu otakku dengan lagu ituuuu~

Awalnya pairingsnya mau Liu dan Hikaru cewek. Tapi rasanya kok aneh, jadilah aku buat mereka berdua begini~ Ahahahaha~

REVIEW MAKES ME HAPPY AS LONG ITS NOT FLAME!

Maaf mistypo


End file.
